


What It Means To Be Stronger Than A Polar Bear

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino takes Hibari to the zoo to see some polar bears. Little did Hibari know the true meaning behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Means To Be Stronger Than A Polar Bear

  
**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:**  What It Means To Be Stronger Than A Polar Bear  
 **Pairing:**  D18  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning:**  None.  
 **Credits:**  [](http://raenef-mignon.livejournal.com/profile)[ **raenef_mignon**](http://raenef-mignon.livejournal.com/)  for helping me with grammar check.  
 **Summary:** Dino takes Hibari on a special date. Hibari however, doesn't realize how special that date is.   
 **Prompt:**  Zoo + Polar bear  
 **Dedicated to:**  Happy belated Birthday, [](http://arisuesei.livejournal.com/profile)[ **arisuesei**](http://arisuesei.livejournal.com/)!! And thank you for your contining support during my slump and writer's block. T.T You've been pushing me when I needed help the most~<3 Thank you very much. And now, a fic after... like... 5 months of not writing anything lol.  
  


* * *

  
  
“You came all the way from Italy on a red-eye flight to pick me up after school to take me to a zoo.” Hibari asked with one eyebrow raised. His voice obviously said that the Italian was trying his patience.   
  
  
“Zoos are fun. Japan has one of the biggest zoos I’ve seen.” Dino said as he dragged the boy still in his school uniform around the open area filled with people and little children. Seriously, anyone who knew Hibari Kyoya should have known that a zoo was a bad place to take Hibari for any dates.   
  
  
“Do you like penguins? They’re showing the kangaroos over there!” Dino pointed as he held the map in one hand and happily held onto Hibari’s arm with his other hand. Romario wasn’t too far behind, along with at least 20 men in several places in case of a hit man or an assassin. The only comfort Hibari had was that they were wearing black so it scared enough people away from them. But Dino’s 20 men were replacing that empty spot of people so it did not help.   
  
  
“I don’t like any of them. They’re all weak herbivores who crowd around too much to gain strength.” Hibari said with a glare as he explained his philosophy in life. “They never learn to grow to be strong individually.”  
  
  
“But… penguins aren’t herbivores. They eat fish. And kangaroos are pretty strong; their kicks can kill an average human.” Dino said after a pause as he explained to Hibari with a confused expression. Then he thought better of it when he saw that Hibari was definitely not amused.   
  
  
“Ahahaha… how about we look at polar bears? Just polar bears? Then we’ll leave?” Dino asked, trying to make a compromise. “Polar bears aren’t herbivores and they don’t have to group since they’re strong individually right?” Dino tried to reason with him.   
  
  
All Hibari did was give a long steady glare, to which Dino just gulped nosily and lead the way nervously.   
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
Hibari just tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Dino was watching the polar bears eat tossed fish, and play around in the fake snow with human-made ice. They had several torn stuffed-animals of some sort they played around with. The toys had obviously been chewed to death. The idea of one of the toys being Dino’s face made Hibari smirk at the thought.  
  
  
“Look, that little one over there must be only 1 year old! Isn’t he cute?” Dino pulled Hibari’s arm like a little child at his first zoo. Hibari wanted to cover his face with his palm. Did he just seriously act like that in front of all his men?   
  
  
Hibari shrugged his arm off of Dino’s grip and calmly told him, “Let me know when you are finished.”   
  
  
Dino wore an embarrassed grin as he scratched his head and continued to look on with his arms around the top of the fence.   
  
  
So they both stood there, two of them, alone, in front of the polar bear area. Behind them were 20 men making sure that they were not being bothered. It was an awkward and unnatural sight. But Hibari was used to making his men make space for him anyway. And Dino was wallowing in his own thoughts.   
  
  
After staring silently at the polar bears eating dead fish for awhile, Hibari yawned. Then sleepily he looked over at Dino. He noticed that Dino wasn’t conversing with him like he normally did. Dino usually tried extra hard to keep him entertained... to the point it aggravated Hibari. But today, Dino was acting very weird. His social awkwardness was more apparent than usual, and he was oddly quiet as he hung limply against the fence with one arm supporting his head as he leaned against the top of the rails.   
  
  
Dino tried to start a few conversations but his heart wasn’t into it. Hibari naturally wasn’t someone who liked to fill up the silence with random sounds so he did not try too hard to help Dino either. Overall, their walk around the zoo was a lot more awkward than their usual time together. Besides, Hibari thought it might be better off if Dino had time alone. He wasn’t even sure why the Italian even brought him along for the ride. Or even why he decided to fly all the way from halfway across the planet just to take him to a zoo.   
  
  
Hibari wasn’t even part of his Family.  
  
  
Now, Dino’s eyes weren’t really focused on the polar bears any more. He was looking at something else, something further away in the distance.   
  
  
So Hibari left him alone to his silence as they stood next to each other without a word. The wind blew slightly warm as it carried few murmurs and sounds of the people as they walked around the zoo. There were sounds of children laughing or crying in the background, and many people bustling around them. There were sounds of many parents with their children as they enjoyed the zoo and the animals together.  
  
  
After few long moments passed, Dino spoke up.  
  
  
“Kyoya?”  
  
  
Hibari looked up.   
  
  
“Do you think I’m stronger than a polar bear?” Dino asked.  
  
  
Hibari looked at the Italian with a puzzled look at the strange and abrupt question. Then he shrugged and said, “If you are asking yourself that question, then obviously you aren’t.”   
  
  
Dino laughed out loud. It was a clear and hearty laugh that seemed to cleanse all the muddy thoughts away.  
  
  
“You’re right Kyoya.” Dino said as he turned around and leaned back against the fence, away from the polar bears and facing Hibari. “I guess I’m not stronger than a polar bear yet if I’m still asking that question huh?”  
  
  
Hibari looked up at the tall man as if he was a lunatic. But Hibari said nothing because he expected his words to be carried through his expressions.   
  
  
“Well, I guess it’s time to go then.” Dino said, as he pushed himself off from the fence he was leaning on.  
  
  
They all walked quietly out of the park. After several minutes of extreme awkward silence among the Cavallone bodyguards, and the strangely quiet and depressed Dino, Hibari had enough.   
  
  
“If you ask me however,” Hibari said, breaking the silence. Dino looked over as they continued to walk back to the car. “I think you probably can defeat a polar bear.” Hibari finished, answering Dino’s question. Hibari’s lips turned upwards into a pout as he grumbled why he of all people had to baby-sit a grownup’s unstable emotions.  
  
  
Dino lips slowly spread into a grateful smile. It was rare for Hibari to try to cheer him up after all. If not the first.  
  
  
“Thanks Kyoya,” was all Dino said as they got into the car.   
  
  
Hibari still had no idea what this entire thing was about and was thoroughly baffled when all the Cavallone men sniffled into their handkerchiefs and covered their obvious tears. Dino dropped Hibari off at his house and then sat back on his car with Romario driving it.  
  
  
“Did you have fun, boss.” Romario asked as Dino rested in the back seat.  
  
  
“Yeah.” Dino replied back as he relaxed. Dino slumped to the side and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
  
“We’ll arrive at the airport shortly, boss.” Romario said as he checked his watch. “Though, I think you should have told him that today was your father’s death’s anniversary.” Romario told his boss as he thought to himself, ‘I don’t think the young man realized the importance of it since he doesn’t know that boss only takes his closest family member to the zoo.’  
  
  
Dino smirked as he closed his eyes. “Nah. It’s fine.” He said, as he drifted into sleep, tired from his flight that morning.  
  
  
In his dreams, he revisited his fondest memory he had with his father. It was Dino’s birthday, and his father often took him to the zoo.  
  
  
“Polar bears are scary, dad. Can’t we see something else?” The little Dino asked. As a child, Dino was scared of polar bears and other huge animals.   
  
  
“Dino. There’s no need to be scared of polar bears. Polar bears are animals who fight hard to protect their cubs from predators. Their strength is something one should admire.” His father would say. His father, as the leader of a mafia, wished by at least looking at the scary animals, his son can over come his fears. It was easier said then done.   
  
  
“Besides, your father is stronger than these polar bears. When I was young, I used to wrestle with them and never lost a fight.” His father assured his son as he flexed his arm. The younger Romario would smile as he stood behind them. Dino remembered he would touch that impressively hard arm and would say, “Wow, dad. You are so strong!”  
  
  
“One day, you’ll be the leader of the Cavallone Family.” His father said as he patted his son in the head. “And you, will have to become stronger than that polar bear in order to surpass me.”  
  
  
“Stronger than a polar bear?” Dino asked, as he looked at his father and than at the polar bears beyond the fences. The polar bears looked immensely strong for the young Dino.   
  
  
“And one day, you will surpass me. Because you are my son.” Dino could clearly hear his father’s voice in his dream.   
  
  
“Have I surpassed him I wonder…” Dino murmured in his sleep.


End file.
